How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup Part 3
by Bloodberry
Summary: They get stupider. Getting close to end.


# How X-Men Eat A Reeses Peanut Butter Cup

This is part 3 of my x-men fanfic.

I can tell that they are getting stupider. Still please don't be cruel.

X-Men belong to marvel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

# The Airport

The x-men made it to the airport, but they are not the only ones who are there……….

Rogue: (Looks at the passports) I can't believe the professor got us coach seats!!!

Bobby: He did? What a CHEAP ASS!!!

Cyclops: BOBBY!!! Don't dis the professor!

Bobby: Yes Grandma!!!

Wolverine: Heh, heh, heh, what a boy scout.

Cyclops: what was that!?

Bobby and Wolverine: Nuthing. 

Wolverine: (murmurs) Dick.

Storm: Cut it out!!! (Waves Jean's rabbit foot in front of their faces)

(Everyone becomes silent)

Jean:……… ………………….. ………………

Storm: What's wrong?

Jean: I feel a presence…. one that I haven't felt since……….

Bobby: Ha. Jean's talking like that old fart Obi-wan Kenobi!!!

Storm: Never dis the force Bobby!!!

WHACKK!!!

(Bobby gets hit on the head with the rabbit foot thingy)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

# Other side of the Airport

Mystique: (Looks at passports) COACH SEATS!!! That penny pincher!!!

Toad: Gawd no!!! There are yucky cockroaches there!!!

Sabretooth: Toad, don't you eat roaches?

Toad: NO! That's pigeons. (Murmurs to Sabretooth) Don't embarrass me in front of Cherry. You've been warned.

Sabretooth: What's the matter? Little swamp thing has got a secret CRUSH on Cherry!!!

Toad: DIE!!!

(Toad jump-kicks Sabretooth than starts bitch-slapping him!!!)

Sabretooth: Toad stop it, OWWWW!!!

Cherry: …………… ………………… ………………………………

(Toad stops hitting Sabretooth)

Toad: What's wrong Cherry?

Cherry: ………………….. I feel a presence, one that I have not felt///

(Sabretooth recovers)

Sabretooth: Ha ha, you sound like that Star Wars guy, what's his name……….Jar-Jar?

Mystique: No you dork it's Ben!!!

Sabretooth: Yeah, that's it, BEN, hahahahahahahahahaha, what kind of a name is Ben!!???

Cherry: Better than yours you BLOCKHEAD!!!

Toad: Never make fun of star wars. It made me rich and famous!!!

Sabretooth: Huh??? What ya talking about?

Toad: NEVER MIND THAT!!!

WHACKKKK!!!! 

(Toad hits Sabretooth on the head with his metal bar thingy)

Mystique: Oh my, the flight to California leaves in…………………..5 MINUTES??!!!!

(Sabretooth revives)

Sabretooth: Everyone run to the gate!!!

Chery: We're screwed!!!

Sabretooth: Toad carry the suitcases. (Dumps them on Toad)

(They start running like hell!!! Like the movie Home Alone, the airport scene. Ha ha, what a screwed up family. Oops back to the fanfic!!! ^-^)

Toad: Hey guys wait for ME!!!

(Picks up suitcases and starts running like a mad man)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Other side of the Airport (confusing ain't it?)

(Suddenly groups of people run pass the X-Men)

Cyclops: Wow, they must be in a hurry.

Jean: That presence, it's so familiar. So…………intense! The other one is so...goofy?

Storm: So now it's two presences?

Rogue: Bobby I think she's finally lost her marbles.

Bobby: Jean, you've lost it.

Storm: What a nut ball!!

(Suddenly a guy with green-skin and baggy clothes comes running straight into Jean) 

WHACKKK!!!

Jean: OWWW!!! Watch it buddy!!!

(Toad and Jean drop all suitcases. Toad immediately picks up his luggage and runs like hell)

Mystery Green Guy: My bad!!!

(Green guy runs even more off into the distance)

Jean: TOAD!!! 

Cyclops: What?!

Jean: I saw Toad, that guy was Toad!!!

Rogue: But Jean...Toad died, remember, Wolverine killed him.

Storm: Actually I killed him.

Bobby: Wolvie, have you been telling Rogue glory stories to impress her.

Wolverine: SHUT UP DRAKE!!!

Rogue: Hey, when does our flight leave?

Cyclops: It leaves……………………RIGHT NOW!!!

Bobby: We're screwed.

Everyone: SHUT UP BOBBY!!!

(Rogue looks at the plane though the huge window)

Rogue: To late it's taking off!!!

Storm: WE ARE GETTING ON THAT PLANE!!!

Jean: How?

Wolverine: It better not be the tornado thing again. 

Everyone: Shut-up Wolverine!!!

Storm: (takes a deep breath)I SUMMON THE POWER OF LIGHTNING!!!

(Storm's dramatic theme music starts playing)

(Just as the plane is taking off a thunderbolt hits the plane)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inside the Plane

Pilot one: OHHH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pilot two: EMERGENCY LANDING!!!

(The plane goes plummeting to the ground)

Pilot two: My god, get a hold of yourself! We were only 8 feet in the air.

Pilot one: WAHHHHHH!!! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Passenger seats: door 1

Mystique: What the hell was that?

Toad: (scared voice) The wrath of Storm.

Sabretooth: You mean that weather bitch?

Cherry: IMPOSIBLE!!! 

Toad: Why?

Cherry: Why would the X-Men bring down a plane?

Mystique: True, true.

Mystery kid: (Boy walks past Toad with his mommy) Wow, forget Star Wars! I wanna be like that for Halloween! (Points at Toad)

Mystery mother: Alex, are you insane?! You want to be a mutant? You wanna worry mama to death?!

(Toad gives Mom a death glare)

Alex: I think he's cool.

Mother: Son, I think you need to see a shrink!!!

Toad: That's it. (He opens his mouth and slimes the mystery mother all over her pink dress).

Mother: AHHHH!!!

(Mother goes running to the restroom, shrieking like a maniac)

Alex: WOW!!! (Runs after her)

Flight Hostess: Everyone remain calm. Due to technical difficulties we will be leaving in 10 minutes……………. whether she'll fly or not.

Mystique: Now what's next?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Outside of Plane door

Rogue: Now how will we get in?

Storm: THE POWER OF THE HURACANE!!!

(Storm's theme music comes on again)

(The plane door bursts open)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Passenger seats: door 2 

Cyclops: Hello everyone, sorry we're late.

(Passengers stare at the x-men weirdly)

Bobby: We are just going to sit down now ok.

(Passengers still staring)

Wolverine: EVERYONE MIND YOUR DAMN BUSSNESS!!! GRRRRRR.

(Everyone stops staring) 

Wolverine: Take that low class citizens.

Cyclops: But we are low class citizens too!

Everyone: SHADDUP SCOTT!!!!!

WHACKK!!! (Jean hits Scott with the rabbit foot on the head)

………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………....

Bob's Place

Helen: Bob I got great news for ya!

Bob: (still weeping part 2) What.

Helen: The X-Men are staying at hotels!!!

Bob: what!!!

Helen: It's true. I had my boyfriend, the manager of the Holiday Inn and my boss, manager of the Hilton got rooms for everyone.

Bob: How? Everything is booked………..did you use your feminine wilds?

Helen: Who cares how!!! I called bimbo bitch Tiffiney and told her the news. She's not pissed at you anymore!!!

Bob: Who's staying at the Holiday Inn?

Helen: The X-Men.

Bob: Hilton?

Helen: The Brotherhood!!!

Bob: So nobody gets hurt anymore…………yippppie!!!

Helen: They are still going to meet at the studio for tryouts ya know!………….Then all hell will break loose.

Bob: Oh no, what have I done? WAAAAAAAA!!!

(Helen chuckles as she watcher her poor, overworked, underpaid brother burst into tears)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Outside Police Department

Mystery Family One: Officer I'd like to file charges on the Hilton hotel.

Mystery Family Two: And I'd like to file charges on the Holiday Inn hotel.

Police guy 1: What are the charges?

Both families: GRAND THEFT!!!

Police girl 1: What do you mean Grand theft?

M Family 1: The hotel managers said that we never made reservations.

M Family 2: We even paid in advance for those rooms!

Police girl 2: MMMMM, we better investigate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Oh-oh)

To be continued…………………………………………..

Did you like it? Please review. This one was a little weird.


End file.
